Kikyou's Tragic Feelings
by SakuraBlossoms64
Summary: ONE SHOT People say Kikyou's that cold hearted dead woman who wonders the earth and wants to try to kill that special hanyou. The things she does doesn't always equal the things she thinks Plz review!


Kikyou's Feelings

I'm a Kikyou hater...But this was just running through my mind just so the arguments are clear. Read and review! I command you!

.oOo.

Why am I here again?

Oh that's right…it's because of him isn't it?

That hanyou who I once loved, and still do this very day even though I can't admit it.

Am I just delaying the inevitable?

Is it because I am already dead that makes me want to just die again?

I'm not crazy like that and if I was, I would be jumping off a creek and try to drown myself in shallow waters.

But no, I'm not insane.

I do things that aren't me and I think I know why.

That companion that travels with Inuyasha…Kagome was it?

She's the main reason I have my reasons to take Inuyasha away.

I need to get her away from him.

I noticed his personality had changed when that youkai, Urasue, resurrected me.

It pained me to see that someone else stole my role that was meant for me.

It isn't fair that I have to be stuck dead while my reincarnated self does her healing on the one who I loved!

But…I'm no excuse either.

I hate to admit it, but the truth is that I…used Inuyasha in a way…

Manipulative more like, but other than that it still wasn't right and in the end I died…

Seeing hell wasn't nice.

It was so hot down there and not a fun place to be in!

And yet I waited so long to see Inuyasha with me down there…I knew it wasn't going to come.

Of course it was only a spell and not an actual death.

Who to thought a reincarnated me was going to undo the very spell that was cast on the hanyou that was most dear to me.

Love hurts and mine has got to be the most interesting love tales I've been in.

Too much pain and misery always bind me to keep searching away…just a small thing will do.

Since Inuyasha's been traveling around with Kagome now…

It just seems that he's grown more loving.

I could see the softness in his eyes.

It's obvious whom he loves now.

Am I not worth any?

Just because I'm dead, he can't love me anymore.

The slightest tinge of love still fills him and whenever we meet he shows his feelings towards me.

It's probably a fake.

I mean what else would it be?

He loves Kagome doesn't he?

But he said he would protect me from Naraku.

That just complicates everything.

To be loved or not to be loved, that is never the question!

He can't chose can he?

In the end he will probably chose Kagome…

Since, I already died.

Yes…Just a miserable soul living in a lifeless shell living a lifeless life.

There's no chance to bring me back.

Sure a reincarnate, but she only resembles me, which I hardly think that's true.

In other case, I can't veer away from my path.

I chose this course, and I have to accept it.

No matter who Inuyasha chose is up to him.

I can't cast my little tricks on him anymore because he knows better.

As I see him walking away from me, I could see that he grew.

Not physically but in spirit.

Now a day he has more friends than ever.

I don't know if it's because of those humans he travels with that had an impact on him or what.

Once Naraku's gone, I guess the only thing I need to do is to let Inuyasha pick whom to be with.

Even if he chose me, I still think that wouldn't be right.

Kagome has life and he does too.

He doesn't have to force to die just to be with me.

The past still hurts me.

A great betrayal that wasn't even real.

Back then; I wanted Inuyasha dead, no questions asked.

But now that I think about it, maybe that's not what he wants.

I'm only thinking for myself.

I don't want to be that dead selfish miko who wants her lost love to die with her.

That monk was right; I am tragic.

Kagome and I compete for Inuyasha, yet he cannot decide which one.

But one thing will always remain with me.

My feelings for Inuyasha still linger and it's hard for me to try and avoid the truth.

.oOo.

I don't know if my work was original? It probably isn't but anyways this was MY idea so it's original enough for me! I was thinking of putting some parody in there but as I was typing this wasn't what I had in mind. I kind of made it into a poem style kind of way x.o;;

You don't have to have the trouble at yelling at me for the lacking in sentence structure, vocabulary and stuff like that because I did it for you. Give me lots of reviews please!


End file.
